


Let's Rewrite a Little Villainy

by dirgewithoutmusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where the ladies live, F/F, rewriting, wolf brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of 3A if Kali and the Darach had survived to walk off into the darkness instead of Deucalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Rewrite a Little Villainy

When Jennifer Blake raises a thousand shards of broken glass from the loft floor and flings them at Kali’s face, they freeze an inch from her body.

Kali had once left her bleeding, left Julia torn to shreds and breathing. (It had not been an act of mercy, but one of selfishness. Walking away was easier than turning back to slit the throat of a woman Kali had once loved).

This is not mercy either. Jennifer slices the first shard across Kali’s smooth cheek and speaks a curse not even werewolves can fully heal from. Julia Bacardi believed in balance. Jennifer Blake believes in vengeance. She carves her rage and her vanity into Kali, but she leaves her breathing. She walks away.

Jennifer’s fatal flaw was that vanity, wasting her power to make Deucalion look at her scars. She wants people to see her, to understand her story. So here she tells her story to the person who matters. She writes her losses into Kali’s flesh.

Kali followed Deucalion for power, for violence, and, yes, for Emmett. What Kali wants, she has always claimed. She is an Alpha in her bones, hungry for the possession of powerful souls, and Emmett, brutal and massive, had caught her violent fancy.

Deucalion and Kali were two people each using each other for their respective darknesses.

Kali shakes on the loft floor, struggling to heal against the gritty drag of Julia’s curses. There is a jagged hole in the ceiling, starlight raining down. Kali thinks, she is stronger than I ever was.

 

Jennifer comes to meet Deucalion. Power drips from her hands, dark as mountain ash.

She does not give him his vision back.

Jennifer believes in vengeance, an eye for an eye. She showed Kali what it was to have her pain and her scars. Deucalion had asked only for her death, so she will give it to him.

They battle. When a scarred Kali limps through the door, Jennifer glows at the thought that she will serve as witness, because an audience is what this woman wants, a jury of terrible peers to judge her vindicated.

Jennifer hurls a pain curse into Deucalion’s bones. He lunges back, howling. He reaches to Kali, his lieutenant, his sword arm, and tells her to take the pain so he can get back to destroying this witch.

He is writhing on the floor. Jennifer is standing tall, smirking, dark and victorious in a way that has ever made Kali’s bare toes curl.

Duecalion’s eyes flash red, an Alpha’s command. He reaches for her. Kali reaches back and slashes out with her claws.

Deucalion’s fatal flaw is that he teaches people to kill their own, and then asks them to become one of his.

Her vengeance done, her veins leaking with power still, Jennifer pauses and Julia shakes at her core.

Scott and Derek corner them, threaten them away, stand shoulder to shoulder like the brothers they are becoming.

The women touch shoulders, balk and circle each other. They are not repentant, forgiven or cured. They disappear into the darkness together or apart. Beacon Hills wakes with screaming nightmares of them for years.

Maybe one day they come back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ink-splotch.tumblr.com/post/74413266422/lets-rewrite-a-little-villainy-when-jennifer


End file.
